


Chasing You (Klaine)

by journeytoglee



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytoglee/pseuds/journeytoglee
Summary: The story of two boys falling in love with the right person, but wrong time.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel frantically followed the ambulance into the hospital. Her eyes wide and filled with worry, she kept glancing over at the 16 year old running along the other side of the gurney. She was scared, she had to admit, but not for her own life, but for her best friend's life. You see when she first met her best friend, she hated him. Right from the start, but then they began to bond with each other when they were 13 years old. A year later, she almost lost him. It had been cancer. A very treatable cancer that by age sixteen he was fine and happy again. He was back in school. 

So when anything goes wrong, she's suddenly like a magnet, that latches onto him, with no room for him to breathe. When he fainted this morning, before he said he wasn't feeling good, she feared for the worst. Earlier that week he had been complaining about being tired all the time. She knew she needed to get him to a hospital quickly. And because she, him and his sister lived together, she knew his sister needed to come too otherwise she'd go insane in the house all alone. When Rachel was 12, her two dads informed her that they wanted two more. She was perfectly fine with it since it meant she would get siblings and she wouldn't be all alone all the time. 

It wasn't until a year ago when she met her brother and sister. That's how she met him. And they've been stuck like glue. All three of them. 

"I'm sorry Ms Berry but we're gonna have to run some tests on him, is there anything we need to know before we run them?" 

Rachel nodded her head, but before she could pipe up anything, her sister stepped in. "He had cancer when he was 14, he was cured and good." The doctor nodded in understanding, opening his mouth- "He's going to be okay right doc? Please tell me he'll be okay! I need him to be okay!" 

"Look, I know you're scared for your brother but I promise we will check him out, run all the appropriate tests, and get your as much information as soon as possible." Then he turned and walked away. 

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Every door that opened, they got a little more hopeful, but they were disappointed every time. 

"Oh god! I should call dads!!" 

"Not Rachel. Don't. We should find out more information before we tell anyone yet. The doctor will come soon." She smiled. "We just need to be patient." 

Rachel huffed, shoving her phone back into her purse, obviously upset at her sister's attitude. 

An hour or two went by before the doctor came back out. He walked towards the siblings. "He's been asking for you!" He announced. "Come follow me please." 

The two girls stood up following quickly behind him, he stopped in front of a closed door, opening it up to reveal their brother. 

The body laying on the bed looked a little more pale, and fragile. Although Rachel's sure he would kill her for even thinking that. She noticed that the IV on his arm was connected to the machine behind him, and that there was lots of bruising around it. Actually, there was a lot of bruising along his arms, and she almost guaranteed that he had bruising on his abdomen too. 

"Rachel!! Isabelle!"

"Are you okay?" Rachel immediately said. 

"I'm fine. It's these doctors that are crazy, what am I even doing here?" 

Rachel sighed. "You fainted. I found you lying on the kitchen floor, and called the ambulance." She walked towards him, grabbing onto Isabelle's hand, tugging on her arm to follow her. "What is all this bruising from? And why haven't you told us about it?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing, absolutely nothing. Right doc?" 

"Actually I'm afraid we have some news for you." The doctor said. "Please, Rachel, Isabelle take a seat." 

Rachel, and Isabelle tentatively took a seat down on the chairs provided by their brothers bedside. "Doctor, just tell please. We can take it." 

"I'm afraid, your brother here, Mr Berry has what is called Leukaemia, it is a type of cancer that is formed in your blood tissues, often found in your bone marrow, and lymphatic system. Now we don't know for sure what type of Leukaemia until we do a complete blood count test, which with your permission we would like to do right away." 

Rachel says there, stunned. She couldn't believe it, and she knew it was rude to think but she couldn't believe that out of all the people, it would be her brother, who gets cancer again. For the second time. She looked over at her brother, who tears in his eyes nodded his consent for the test. She turned towards her younger sister, Isabelle who sat with tears in her eyes. 

She knew she had to be the strong one. Out of all of them it would have to be her. She sucked up her nose and took her brother and sister's hand. 

"I'm going to call our dads." Rachel said, looking between the both of them. "It'll be okay, I promise." 

Rachel stood up, following the doctors outside, she went outside, she needed to breathe some fresh air. 

Isabelle, grabbed a hold of her brother's hand. "It's okay. Just like Rachel said, it will be okay, because we have each other." She smiled, a tear escaping her watered eyes. 'You can fight this. I promise." 

Her brother nodded, as a nurse came and took him away, to do another test, to find out the type of Leukemia, just as Rachel walked back into the room. 

"What did dads say?" 

"They said they would be here in 10 minutes." 

"Did you tell them what is happening?" 

Rachel shook her head no. "If I told them what was happening they'd drive too fast and get in a car accident or something. I just told them he fainted." 

Isabelle nodded her head in understanding. Her dads could be like that sometimes. But only because they were super protective of them. 

When he arrived back to his room, Rachel and Isabelle weren't there, the nurse had said that they went to greet their dads. He turned to the doctor, tears filled in his eyes. "I don't want to fight this doctor. I've fought cancer before, and it wasn't fun, and I know it's not supposed to be fun, but I really don't want to fight this." He said. "I just want to live out my last weeks, months, or even years of my life with my friends and family. I want to find love, and spend time with the people I love." 

The doctor sighed. "I'm not allowed to say you cannot do that but I am allowed to encourage you to live." 

"But I don't want to anymore. I just want to stop. I don't want to do anything." He answered. "Just please don't tell anybody." 

The doctor nodded in understanding. "We just need to get some papers and consent forms for this all. We will be sending you home tomorrow afternoon. I'll give you a call later this week to come in and sign the papers okay?" 

He nodded thankfully. The doctor smiled. "I'll be back with your results shortly." 

Rachel, Isabelle, and their dads walked into the room, his two dads walking directly towards him. "Oh my god boy! I'm so sorry! How are you? Are you feeling okay?" 

"Is there anything we can get you?" His other dad piped in. He shook his head no. 

"I'm afraid not. Just waiting for the results to come back." 

15 minutes later, the doctor and nurse came back, holding a couple papers. "I'm afraid Mr Berry, you have what is called Chronic myelogenous leukemia, it is a disease in which the bone marrow makes too many white blood cells, it is more commonly found in adults your age." 

"What is the treatment plan? What can we do for him? How do we fight for this?" His dad asked. 

The doctor frowned. "I'm afraid that because this is a chronic cancer, it is much harder to fight and less likely for survival." The doctor replied. "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do." 

"Are you telling me my boy is helpless, that there is nothing you can do for him?" 

The doctor nodded. "Yes sir. I will be keeping him overnight tonight, and will discharge him tomorrow. If you have any questions please talk to Nurse Liz." The doctor excused himself and left, Nurse Liz following behind. 

"Dads, Rachel, Isabelle. You guys should go home, get some rest. I'll be okay right here. You can come back in the morning and take me home." 

"Alright, if you're sure." Rachel said. 

"I'm sure." 

"We love you." 

"I love you all too." 

"Goodnight Isabelle." 

"Goodnight Kurt." 


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it. I think that's all the boxes." He set them onto the floor of the new apartment. They had just moved here, from Chicago. Blaine smiled. It was a beautiful apartment. Small but cosy, especially with the right people in it. He turned toward his best friend. "Can you believe we finally get to live on our own, with each other!!" Blaine asked, turning to fully face her. 

Santana smiled back at him, "I'm excited! Too explore the city, meet new friends and all." 

Blaine nodded. "We better get some of these boxes put away, we both have busy days this week and I doubt we'll have any time for it later this week!" 

"I want this room!" It was the bigger room, closet space and small bathroom attached to it. Blaine followed behind her, shaking his head. 

"Of course you want this one!" Blaine laughed, but agreed she could have it. Santana grinned, patting him on the back, before she began hauling her boxes into the room she'd chosen. 

Blaine walked back into the kitchen, setting himself to work on putting the things away in the cupboards. 

. . . .

By the end of the night, all the kitchen supplies had been put away, and his bed was set up in his bed. He fell asleep right away, once his head hit the pillow. Between all the unpacking in New York, and the plane ride from Chicago to New York, he figured he deserved some sleep. Blaine was currently in college, his third year of education. He was going to become a teacher. Or at least he hoped he would. It was his goal. 

He loved kids, young kids, but really all ages and sizes of kids. They always told him the best stories. He was beginning work tomorrow, at an elementary school, assisting a teacher there. It was a part of his schooling he needed to do. He had been offered the chance to work in New York and he jumped at it right away. 

And when he found out his best friend, Santana was planning on moving here anyway, he asked her if they could room together and the rest was history. Santana was going to college for business. She wanted to run her own business once she graduated. Or at least that's what he assumed. He wasn't really sure. 

She had just gotten out of a long term relationship that lasted all through high school. So he didn't really blame her for suddenly packing up and moving away. Santana's parents passed away in a car accident when she was 8 years old, that's when she came to live with her grandmother in Chicago. She never really talked about it though, so Blaine wasn't quite sure how it all happened. But they befriended each other when they were 10 years old, and got put into the same grade 5 class. She was the sassy, back talking girl, who everyone was afraid of. 

Except Blaine. Blaine wasn't afraid of her. He was more enticed by her. She was enchanting to him, he was gay, he knew that since he was 13 years old, but when he sees beauty, he sees beauty and he isn't afraid to admit it. Even if it's a girl. When Blaine came out to his parents, they weren't accepting at first, but eventually they came around, and supported him. 

His biggest support system though. Was his big brother Cooper. He was the guy he talked to about guys, and girls at one point. Santana was enraptured by him when she first met him, but soon her feisty claws came out and she suddenly didn't care about him. That was his second biggest support system. Especially when they came out right after the other. Santana was into girls, and Blaine was into guys. And that's just how it was, Santana got into her long term relationship when she was 16 years old, and they only broke up recently, almost four years they were together before the other person broke it off. 

Blaine wasn't in any relationships when he was in high school, more focusing on school and graduating. But once he got out of school, he met a guy, and they hit it off right away. Blaine had been with this boy for a year and a half. To say the least he was happy. As happy as he could be at least. 

Blaine's family wasn't a very well off family, but he wasn't considered to have no money. He lived a comfortable life, but yet he still needed to make some money to live in New York. With it being one of the most expensive cities to live in. 

. . . .

Kurt frowned, looking out the window of his hospital. It was still dark out. The sun should be coming up soon, he figured. It was almost 9 o clock, and knowing his family they would be here right at the time he had texted them. He glanced at his phone, telling him there were only two missed calls. He checked them rolling his eyes when it said both from Rachel. He loved his sister, but she was annoying sometimes. Or more like overbearing if that was possible. She was protecting him. 

The knock on the door to his room startled him out of his trance. He glanced up and smiled. "Doctor Peterson! What can I help you with?" Kurt asked. "Those my discharge papers?" He pointed towards them. 

Doctor Peterson smiled back at him, nodding his head. "Correct Mr Berry! Now I need to go over some rules and information with you again!" 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Is this really necessary?" 

"I'm afraid so. It's the rules." Kurt nodded his head for him to continue. "Alright, now you're coming in this week to sign the papers that say that you are not having any treatments, and do not want any medications or anything correct?" 

Kurt nodded his head.

"Okay, and you understand that once this is signed and sent off, you can't back out of it right?" 

"I know Doctor." 

"Okay, just making sure. Now your dads are coming here shortly? Or sister to sign your papers for you, yes?" 

"Yes.” 

"Okay, I'll send a Nurse in when they arrive." Doctor Peterson replied before he exited the doors. 

"Kurt!!" Rachel said, rushing into the room. "How are you? How was the night?" 

"I'm fine Rachel. Can you please just sign the papers so we can all get out of here?" 

Rachel huffed, before the Nurse walked in carrying the papers. Rachel took them with gracefulness and quickly signed off on the papers. 

"Where's Isabelle?" 

"In the lobby, waiting. She said she didn't want to come in." Rachel shrugged, handing the papers back to the Nurse. 

Once they had left the hospital, all papers and things signed, Isabelle had called for a taxi to take them home. 

"Hey Kurt?" 

"Yes Isa?" Kurt said, using her nickname.

"I found this ad on a billboard about someone tutoring people for $15 an hour?" 

"Okay?" 

"Do you think I should try and call them? See if they can tutor me in History?" Isabelle questioned, turning to look out the window.

Kurt frowned, turning to look at her. "Are you struggling in History?" 

Isabelle nodded. "Yes, I'm barely passing it." 

"Okay, call them tonight, make an appointment or something, and we can go from there." 

Isabelle smiled in agreement. The car ride was silent the rest of the way, the humming of the car radio playing in the background. 

When they arrived home, Isabelle went to her room, to call the ad, while Kurt and Rachel headed to the kitchen. 

"Hello?" The voice said. 

"Hi, I was wondering, am I speaking to the person on the ad for tutoring?" Isabelle questioned. 

"Um yes this is he, may I ask who is speaking?" 

"Oh uh yes, this is Isabelle Berry." 

"Well nice to meet you Isabelle Berry. This is Blaine Anderson." 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Anderson." Isabelle answered, over the phone. "May I ask you a couple of questions?" 

"Well of course, what is it?" 

"Okay, well my first question is, how old are you? And what are your prerequisites?" She questioned, glancing down at the paper Kurt had written for her with the questions to ask. 

"Oh well, I'm 20 years old, and I'm in my fourth year of university. I'm from Chicago, and I just moved to New York officially yesterday." Blaine chuckled. 

"Perfect. I need help in History. Do you know anything about history?" 

"Yes, that's my major for education." 

"Awesome! Okay, well we should decide on a time and date right?" 

"Yes, how does the library downtown work for our first meeting? At 4?" Blaine suggested. "Does that give you enough time to get from school and to the library?" 

"Yes! That works perfect." Isabelle agreed. "And what day?" 

"Let's go with tomorrow? We can get ourselves organized, meet each other, and then we can get right into it." 

Isabelle agreed, and hung up. She turned around to face her brother. "Yes Kurt?" 

"Your meeting him tomorrow, 4 o clock at the library?" Kurt questioned. Isabelle nodded. "Okay, well I'm not feeling up to going anywhere anytime soon, plus I have to be at the office tomorrow till late so Rachel is going with you." 

"What? Why?" Isabelle huffed. "I'm 16 years old!" 

"Yes. And this is New York. Who knows if he's some creep meeting you, and is going to take you away from me. She'll meet him and then when she deems him safe and trustworthy, she'll leave okay?" Kurt looked at her sternly. Isabelle rolled her eyes. It was like he was her father and mother at the same time. 

But reluctantly she agreed with him. Kurt smiled and headed into the kitchen, he had to sit down for a minute, his breathing was a bit slower. It was harder for him to walk or stand for long periods of time. 

"Rachel! Isabelle! I'm making Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs, and a garden salad, does that sound okay?" Kurt called from the kitchen to the two girls. 

"Yes!!" They both shouted back, from their bedrooms. 

Kurt pulled his pot and ingredients out to make lunch. It was only 2 o clock, so he figured he might as well feed them lunch, before Rachel took off running to meet her friends from the theatre world. 

Kurt worked at a fashion studio, running errands, and getting coffee for his boss, Vanessa Stevens. She was the co founder of Classy and Beauty, a headquarters in New York that styles models for magazines. He loved his job, he got it fresh out of high school. Rachel worked in a diner downtown New York, every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. She had met her theatre friends when she joined a off broadway team, she didn't act or sing in it but she did all the assistant manager things in the back. 

Isabelle was in grade 11, only two years left to graduate from high school. She was beyond excited, ready to venture out into the world all on her own. Too say the least Kurt was terrified, he was scared she wouldn't make it out all alone. But he would never say anything like that right too her face. He knew better than that. 

It was almost Christmas break. With it only being two weeks away, the very ending of November. They usually all got together and did something fun, made gingerbread houses and cooked a big turkey dinner, where there dads would come from their own home across New York. They never exchanged presents, always agreeing to save the money up and spend it on a trip or a car. But they still had fun, baking cookies and things. 

Kurt blinked his eyes, not realizing a tear had slipped out of his eye. He quickly wiped it away trying to focus back onto the macaroni and cheese he was trying not to burn. 

. . . .

"BLAINE ANDERSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" 

Blaine's eyes widened. He scrambled up from his back hurriedly rushing down the hallway into the kitchen. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Where the fuck do you keep the pots and pans?" Santana asked angrily, turning around to face him. 

"Uhh, top cabinet on your left." 

Santana opened the cabinet up, rolling her eyes annoyed when she found them. "Thank you!" 

"Of course!" Blaine said, turning to walk back down the hallway. 

"Hold on a minute!" Santana said. "Where are you going now?" 

"Back to my bedroom?" 

"Well get back here." She answered. "Who were you talking too on the phone?" 

"Uhh well-" 

"It wasn't Elijah was it?" Santana snarled, the name falling out of her mouth with disgust. 

"What! No!" Blaine quickly said. He cringed at how quickly he said. "No, a girl looking for a tutor called me. We are meeting downtown tomorrow at 4." 

"Oh!" Santana tilted her head. "Well that's good then right?" 

"Yes! Yes! It's good." 

"Alright. Well when's your boy toy moving in or whatever?" 

"Boy toy has a name you know! It's Elijah!" Blaine huffed. He had been dating him since he was 19, only just a year last month. "And he's arriving not tomorrow but the next day, Friday night." 

Santana rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand what you see in him. You could do so much better than him!" 

"Whatever. Now can I go back to my bedroom now or?" 

"No! Your helping me with lunch. Now grab that lettuce and start chopping. We need something healthy in our diet." 

"Fine." Blaine walked around the kitchen island heading to grab the lettuce and cutting board. 

. . . .

The next day, was a bright and cheerful day, when Blaine opened his eyes. The sun shining in through his blinds. He slapped his hand on the alarm clock beside him and pulled himself out of bed. His first day of work was today, and he could not wait. He brushed his teeth and then headed into the kitchen, pleasantly surprised when Santana had the coffee made and a piece of toast on a plate for him. 

"Wow! You really didn't have too!" 

"I know, but I wanted too, it's your first day!" Santana said turning to face him, a cup of coffee in her hands. "Now shut up and eat." 

"Yes ma'am." Blaine said taking a bite of toast. "I won't be home until later tonight, probably supper time." 

"That's okay! I've got classes all day." 

Blaine nodded, finishing up his toast and coffee. He set it in the sink before going to fix his hair and change out of his pyjama's. 

He called himself a cab once he finished and headed out the door, with a wave goodbye too Santana. 

He walked in through the doors of elementary and headed towards what he assumed too be the front desk. He was stopped by a young student tapping on his leg, he stopped and turned to look down at the boy. 

"Hello?" Blaine said. "Are you okay?" 

He looked too be about 7 years old. Probably a kindergartener or grade one kid. "I'm lost. I was supposed to go to the bathroom and got lost." 

"Oh well that's okay. Here take my hand and we can go find out where your supposed to be." Blaine replied holding his hand out which the boy took. "I'm Blaine." 

"I'm Lucas." 

Blaine steered him to the front office, signing himself in before asking where the boy was too go. The office ladies directed him to the grade one room, he walked down the hallway the boys hand firmly in his, he knocked on the door and handed the boy off to the teacher before he headed toward the kindergarten room for his teaching. 

The teacher inside was very nice. A little old lady, probably in her 60's, teaching a bunch of wide eyed kids on how to write their own names. She looked a little relieved to see Blaine arrive. 

Blaine stuck his hand out too greet her. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a student teacher." 

"Oh yes! I'm Mrs Harrison. And these are the kindergarteners." She smiled gesturing to the kids who were now eyeing up Blaine. "Kids, say hello to Mr Anderson." 

"Hello!" The voices mumbled out, incoherently. Blaine just chuckled and waved back stepping into the room. He could not wait to start. He knew it would be an exciting year. 

By the end of the day, Blaine was exhausted, but he had promised he would meet the girl for tutoring, and he doesn't break promises. He said his goodbyes to the kids and staff and headed downtown, about a 15 minute taxi ride, from where he worked. When he walked inside, there was only two people there. He glanced at his watch which read '4 o clock' 

It must be them, he figured, walking towards them. "Hello? Are you Isabelle Berry?" Blaine questioned. 

"Yup. Blaine Anderson?" Isabelle asked back. Blaine nodded his head. "This is my sister Rachel Berry." 

"Hi, nice to meet you." Blaine said, shaking both girls hands. "Well? Shall we sit down and get started?" 

"Sure, that sounds like a plan!" Isabelle agreed, both of them taking at seat at the rather large table. 

"Well.. I'm just gonna go! I'll tell Kurt it's all good, and whatever." Rachel said, turning to Isabelle. "See you Blaine!" 

"See you Rachel! It was great talking to you!" 

Blaine turned back to Isabelle, and smiled. "So? Where should we start?" 


	4. Support

Kurt knew he should have told his family or at least his parents about not wanting to be treated but he really didn't want the bother or the worrying looks every time he didn't feel good. But he still was getting those weird worried looks from his sisters anytime he let out a noise. Which was starting to get him annoyed.

He walked down the streets of New York, looking around smiling at the snowy ground. And frosted houses, it was a bit colder out today for being in the middle of November but he didn't mind. It helped clear his mind of any underlining worries he had. He turned down another street.

He was off the the hospital too sign his papers. It was a Friday, right before the weekend, and the only time he could get it done this week. It was the papers that you sign off on when he don't want any treatment of any kind. Now because he didn't tell his siblings, he felt worried that this wouldn't work, he wouldn't be able to fake through his treatments especially if he started to get sicker rather than better.

He pushed open the door and headed for the front desk, a slight smile on his face. "Hi, I'm kurt Hummel. Here for an appointment with Doctor Peterson?"

The head lady nodded with a smile. "You can take a seat in the waiting room, while you wait for him to call on you."

"Okay, thank you." He answered turning to take a seat on the chair in the waiting room. Rachel had told him the new tutor was 'beautiful' with very 'pretty eyes.' Those were her exact words, she had said that there was nothing to worry about and that he wasn't a creepy old man, and he looked very kind.

Whatever that meant. He looked up when he heard his name get called. He collected his things followed Doctor Peterson. When they finally were in the conference room they both sat down.

"Okay! I understand that you are still wanting to sign these forms?"

"Yes sir." Kurt replied.

"Alright." Doctor Peterson said, placing the forms out in front of him. "And you know that by signing these it means you are refusing treatments and do not wish too be 'cured' or anything correct?"

"Correct." Kurt nodded, pulling the forms closer too him and signing at the correct spots.

"Now, do you have any type of support system?"

"No."

"Well I suggest you get one. At least one person." Doctor Peterson looked at him. "Because your going too need it."

Kurt shook his head no, sliding the forms back towards the Doctor.

"Thank you, but no thank you." He answered. "Now may I go? Am I finished?"

"Yes." Doctor Peterson replied. "But I would like you too come back in at least 6 months please. So we can get some X-rays and things."

Kurt agreed and left. He had to head back too work for the afternoon, and did not want too be late.

. . . .

"Okay, do you understand the timeline of World War 2?" Blaine questioned. Isabelle glanced at him dumbfounded.

"Uhh.. Am I supposed too?"

"Yes!" Blaine chuckled. "God what do those teachers teach you guys!" Isabelle smiled giggling beside him.

"I don't know. I zone out half way through."

"That's okay, lets read through the textbook so I can explain it too you, because you need to know the timeline of World War 2 and World War 1."

Isabelle frowned, but pulling herself closer to her tutor hovering over him to look at the textbook as he read it out loud too her.

"Mr Anderson?"

"Yes Isabelle?"

"Are you gay?"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry that was really rude.. it's just I couldn't help but wonder."

Blaine smiled turning to look at her. "I am, is that going to be a problem?"

"No!!" Isabelle said hurriedly. "It's just my older brother is gay, and well I was just curious. Snooping into others business."

"Oh don't worry!" Blaine answered shrugging it off. "Now was there something you wanted to know or?"

"Are you single?" Isabelle questioned, but before Blaine could answer she was talking again. "Because I think that you should date my brother. It would be perfect! He would be great for you!"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure your brother is a great person but I'm afraid I have a boyfriend already!"

Isabelle's eyes brightened. "Oh well, what's his name? What's he like? Can I meet him sometime?"

Blaine shook his head. She was such a teenager.

"Well, his name is Elijah, he's sweet and attentive and no, you can't meet him."

"Oh.." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry!" He replied. "Let's get back to some more World War 1 stuff okay? We've got only 45 minutes left and we gotta cram as much stuff as possible in."

Isabelle nodded her head as Blaine began reading the textbook knowledge again.

The librarian came around to their table just as they were getting up too leave for the day, having finished there lesson.

"Hi guys.." The librarian said, both of them looking up at her. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to study here Monday afternoon, the library is cutting short of money and we won't be open for a couple of weeks."

Blaine frowned. "Oh that's okay, we'll think of something else." He turned to Isabelle who was staring at him already. "Any ideas?"

"Well.. I don't think the school would allow us." Isabelle said shaking her head.

"Well I would suggest my apartment but it's pretty noisy there."

"Well-" Isabelle said. "You could come to my apartment? I can email you the directions if you wanted?"

"Are you sure? Rachel and your brother won't mind?"

"No they'll be fine with it." Isabelle answered. "I'll email you the directions and all! Rachel is waiting for me outside, so I have to go!"

"Of course! See you Monday Isabelle!"

"See you Mr Anderson!"

. . . .

Isabelle and Rachel walked into the apartment, they frowned noticing the clothes and shoes on the floor. The empty water bottle on the counter and the medications beside it. "Kurt!" Rachel called walking towards his closed bedroom door. "Are you home?" She gently knocked on the door, frowning when she heard the sound of groans and grunts. Not waiting for an answer she opened the door and walked in.

Sadness filled her eyes when he saw her brother in pain. He was holding his abdominal area, as he threw up in the bucket beside him. She rushed forward, Isabelle hot on her heels after hearing the commotion. Rachel wrapped her arms around him, from behind, as Kurt leaned into her embrace, a couple tears streaming down his face.

"I thought you were at work!" Isabelle said. "Why didn't you call one of us?"

"Because I didn't want you guys too worry." Kurt replied his voice raspy and hoarse. Rachel shook her head. It was a typical Kurt thing to do.

"Next time call one of us! We'll come help you we promise."

Kurt nodded his head, doubting he would ever call them because he wasn't feeling good. Kurt gagged turning his head back to throw up again.

Rachel looked up at Isabelle who stood their helplessly. "Isa, please get some gravel and water for him?"

"Right away!" She said rushing out of the room.

"How long have you been like this Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

Kurt wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Just started about an hour ago, Vanessa told me too leave so I left and came home."

"Okay.." Rachel nodded. "And what all hurts?"

"My abdomen, it's tender, and I have a fever."

"Okay, well the gravel will help knock you out so you can fall asleep!" Rachel said, taking the gravel and glass of water from Isabelle, and handing it over to Kurt. "Now take these."

Kurt did as he was told, popping the pill in and then taking some water. He was fast asleep about 20 minutes later in Rachel's arms. Isabelle has gone to make some supper for her and Rachel.

. . . .

Blaine walked in the door the next morning, just as Santana was dialling a number on her phone. He had been working out at the gym trying to get some exercise in, and then he had gone to buy some groceries for the house. He set his keys and jacket on the bench and turned to Santana.

"Who you calling?"

Santana turned to face him rage over her face. "Where the hell have you been?"

"What- what do you mean?" Blaine said confused walking towards her, and setting the groceries on the counter.

"Elijah! Called me to pick him up from the airport." Santana announced. "He fucking called me! Of all people Blaine! So you better have a damn good reason why you didn't pick up your phone!"

"I picked up groceries!" Blaine said with a slight smile.

"I don't care!" Santana rolled her eyes. "Now I'm going to leave now, and you can deal with your boyfriend."

"Where is he right now?" Blaine questioned watching her walk towards the front door.

"In your bedroom!" Santana replied. "I'm going to hang out with my friends, I'll be back later."

"Okay?" Blaine said, as she closed the door. He turned around to face the hallway. He quickly put the groceries away and headed down the hallway, fearing he would get an argument from his boyfriend he hadn't seen in over a week.


	5. Meet Blaine

"Hey Elijah? I'm home." Blaine called out walking toward the hallway, too say the least he was kind of scared. He really didn't feel like getting into an argument. He was exhausted and just wanted to go too sleep. He frowned when he noticed he didn't answer. "Elijah?"

Blaine walked into the bedroom, letting out a chuckle when he noticed Elijah sound asleep on his bed, his suitcase on the floor by his closet. He was glad that he wasn't in for a long night. He took his shoes off and laid down beside him, his hand stroking Elijah's hair. The brown hair soft between his fingers.

Santana didn't understand his and Elijah's relationship. She only understood what she wanted to hear and know, and nothing more. He and Elijah kept private about personal things. They fought a couple times over the past year and a half but that was normal for couples, but Santana didn't get that, ever since her parents died in the car crash, she never understood love. The only love she ever got was an angry and emotional grandmother who was pleasant at times but worse most of the time.

She frequently hung out at Blaine's house rather than her own. Which Blaine and his family didn't mind. Blaine gently shook Elijah, who grumbled and groaned, attempting to cover his face.

"Hey, Elijah, you gotta wake up! It's only like 4 or 5 tonight. And we gotta get supper ready for when Santana comes home."

"Hmm- Blaine?" Elijah mumbled grabbing onto Blaine's shirt into his hands. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Now you gotta get up!" Blaine said tapping him on the shoulder. "No more sleep, not until tonight."

"Ugh- fine." Elijah groaned lifting his head up to look at Blaine, a small smile on his face.

Blaine looked a little guilty, he really had missed his boyfriend, but he was also having funny exploring the city by himself. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean too forget too pick you up-"

"Hey, it's okay Blaine. It's in the past, I promise!" Elijah replied reassuringly. "Now, you said something about supper and making it?"

"Yes! I was thinking we could make homemade pizza?"

Elijah nodded climbing off the bed. Blaine looked over at him, following suit. "What are you waiting for?" He questioned.

Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbing his boyfriend's neck and pulling him in close, planting a small kiss onto his lips. Elijah smiled, before pulling away and heading into the kitchen, Blaine following behind.

. . . .

"Are you sure your okay to go back too work?" Rachel questioned for the hundredth time. Kurt rolled his eyes, he was going too lose it on this girl if she didn't stop asking him.

"I'm fine! I'll call you or Isabelle if I don't feel well I promise." Kurt replied, gathering his belongings. Isabelle opened her mouth but Kurt spoke quicker, cutting her off. "-I know, your tutor is coming. He will be here at 4, I come home 4:30, and Rachel will be here at 3."

Isabelle nodded, sighing of relief. Ever since her conversation with Blaine, about how he should date her brother she's been feeling awkward around him, and was even more panicky about them actually meeting each other.

Rachel chuckled, grabbing her things. "Your breakfast is on the table Isa, Kurt and I have too leave now. Don't forget your study books in the living room!!" As they both exited the apartment building.

Isabelle headed to the living room grabbing her study books and heading out the door behind them. She had a math exam that day and she was praying she would not flunk it. She had all weekend to spend on it studying and even emailed Blaine some questions which she felt bad about. She needed to get at least an 60% on it or otherwise Blaine, Rachel, Kurt and her dads would be mad at her. She smiled as she met up with her friend from school along her walk. Chatting about the boys and make up as they went.

. .

"Kurt!" Vanessa said, pleasantly surprised written all over her face. "How are you doing? You looked pretty sick Friday!"

"I'm doing okay, thank you Vanessa. What is it that you needed me to complete today?" Kurt asked, handing her over the papers she had asked him to complete over the weekend.

"I need you too get a meeting set up for me in the conference call room for the two new models!!"

Kurt nodded his head. "Of course, for what time Ms?"

"Call me Vanessa remember?" She requested. "And how about 2 o clock this afternoon that'll give me plenty of time!"

Kurt agreed, rushing back into his office to finalize and get ahold of the two new models agents. He loved his job but sometimes he wished he could be at the very top of the company. But he knew it was wishful thinking and all.

But if he was given the chance under different circumstances he would do it in a heart beat that was for sure. If he wasn't dying right now, before everybody's eyes, he would take whatever higher up jobs Vanessa gave him. He had only been working here for a year but he had high hopes for the business.

"Hi Ms Adam, yes this is Kurt Berry speaking, I was wondering if your client Ms Adeline would like to come in for a meeting with Ms Vanessa?" Kurt questioned, jotting down notes on his paper. "No-no for two o clock? If she's available? Yes of course, thank you! Yes- I'll see you then! Bye for now Ms Adam."

Kurt wiped his forehead, the sweat had been building there. Thank god that client agreed. Sometimes models can be hard to book and hard too work with. Now he just had one more client too call, before it was almost his lunch time.

After his call about ten minutes later, his nausea came full force, and he threw up in his garbage can beside his desk. But he was a fighter, and strong and he knew he would not allow himself to go home. He looked up after cleaning himself, sighing of relief when nobody noticed him. His abdomen had been bothering him all morning but he knew if he said anything to Rachel about it she wouldn't go to work and she wouldn't allow him to go to work.

And they needed the money to pay for their rent and groceries every month. Plus Isabelle's tutor three days a week.

. . . .

Isabelle smiled allowing Blaine too come into their apartment, moving to the side to allow him through. Blaine smiled thanking her. He slid his shoes and jacket off which Rachel took from him to hang in the closet. "Where are we sitting?"

"Oh at the kitchen counter if that's okay with you?" Isabelle asked, looking over at the textbook and her papers laid out on the counter.

"Sounds perfect." He replied hopping onto the bar stool seat. "Now, important- how was your exam?"

Isabelle frowned looking down at her feet. "It was okay. I don't know my mark yet but I'll tell you when I get it. I was just confused on a lot of the questions."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Well that's okay, sometimes history questions don't make sense, all worded more than they should be." He answered. "Let's get started before we run out of time."

"I'm home!!" Kurt called out a half hour later, kicking his shoes off by the door, and setting his keys in the bowl, his abdomen had gotten a bit more tenderness but he was glad his throwing up had stopped for a while at least. He cringed when he remembered the tutor was here. The one Rachel had called 'beautiful.'

He rounded the corner and almost fainted. He wasn't expecting him to be beautiful. He thought his sister had just been kidding. He studied his features, dark curls that curled perfectly around his gentle face filled with some scruff he hadn't shaven off yet around his chin and jawline, he looked down at his outfit, jeans and a plain t shirt. Not that bad of an outfit.

Isabelle looked up at her brother as Rachel came in from the kitchen smirking when she noticed the dazed look on Kurt's face. "Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson!" Blaine smiled holding his hand out.

Kurt shook his head, and smiled grabbing onto Blaines. "Nice too meet you Blaine, I'm Kurt! Isabelle's brother."

"I know-" Blaine grinned. "I've heard a lot about you." Kurt's face flushed red glaring at his sisters who were giggling.

"Umm- well I'm sorry I shouldn't bother you, I have to go shower and change and yeah-" Kurt jumbled out of his mouth. "It was nice meeting you Blaine!" He hurried toward his bedroom, cursing under his breath. Suddenly his abdomen didn't hurt. It had butterflies flying around in it. Rachel excused herself following after her older brother.

Isabelle giggled looking over at her tutor. "I swear he's usually not that nervous.."

"It's okay. I understand. He's nervous about some random guy in his house teaching his sister, it makes sense." Blaine said, nodding his head. Isabelle rolled her eyes. He had got too be the most oblivious person she had ever met. God help them both.

By five o clock, Blaine was packing up his things, getting ready to leave. He pulled his shoes back on and fished his jacket out of the closet, making sure it was buttoned up, especially because as Christmas approached it started to get a little bit colder outside each day.

"Thank you for helping me today!" Isabelle said, smiling.

Blaine nodded. "Of course. Happy to help!"

"I'll see you Friday?"

"Yes! And I'll be waiting for your exam mark!" Blaine grinned, before opening the door and walking out into the cold weather. Isabelle huffed. She really liked her tutor. He seemed like a really good person. Kind of oblivious, but overall smart.

. . . .

"Hey! I'm home!" Blaine said, smiling at the word 'home.' He frowned. "Who is cooking? And why does it smell so good?"

Elijah appeared from the kitchen. Panic written all over his face. "Oh thank god your here!" He said hurriedly. "Santana is acting weird and you need too talk to her right now!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend but readily agreed, walking into the kitchen confused. "Woah, what the hell!"

Santana turned to Blaine sighing of relief. "Oh good your here!" She said. "There arriving soon! Like really soon, and I need you too make a salad."

"A salad? Wait who's arriving here?"

"My new friends!! And I need you too like them and meet them!" Santana replied turning to face her best friend. "Now make a Caesar salad to go with the lasagna, and garlic toast please. And try one of the cookies, since Elijah refuses."

Blaine glanced at Elijah who mouthed the words 'I thought she might have poisoned me.'

Blaine laughed, but popped a cookie into his mouth, nodding with enthusiasm. "There really good!" Santana smiled thanking Blaine, before Blaine began to mix up the Caesar salad. "Elijah, go set the table. Santana how many friends are coming?"

"Only three. Promise!"

Blaine nodded. He could handle three. Yeah he could definitely handle three friends.


	6. I have to go back

Blaine's eyes widened looking alarmingly at Santana. "This is not three people only!" He whispered worriedly, into his best friends ear who just patted his back and greeted her four guests.

Santana took all of their coats, before turning back to her roommate with a glare. "Okay, Blaine.. Elijah, I would like for you too meet my friends from college, Brittany, Sam, Eliza, and Finn."

Blaine smiled nodding his head at the two girls and two boys. He knew he was being silly when there was an added plus one but still, he could've been warned. He really hoped Santana had made enough food for all of them.

"Why don't you guys take a seat the table and I'll bring some wine and glasses for everyone!" Blaine suggested rushing into the kitchen. He hated meeting new people. He always worried they wouldn't like him or something- he knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it.

A couple minutes later he walked back to the group and poured wine for everyone. It was only the cheap stuff, his brother had sent him before he left for New York. He started a conversation up with Finn, who seemed to be the total opposite of business degree.

"What classes are you taking?" Blaine asked.

"Oh umm-" Finn swallowed his wine down. "I'm taking a major in business and a minor in theatre."

Blaine nodded his head. That made a bit more sense.

"Oh I'm sorry, what about yourself?"

"Oh, I'm taking a bachelor of education. Which I'm almost finished." He chuckled. "Just I have to get my hours in and then I have one more year left of school."

Finn nodded smiling. "Oh wow that sounds cool!"

God. This was going to be a long night. Blaine just knew it.

. .

"So what did you think of my friends?" Santana questioned as they washed up the last of the dishes. Elijah was finishing up shower, while Blaine had offered to help Santana after everyone had left.

"They seem like good people." Blaine replied placing the last dish into the cupboard. Santana smiled knowingly.

"Okay- what is it?" Santana crossed her eyes almost accusingly. Blaine bit his lip, and moved in closer.

"I met the girl I'm tutoring's brother- and oh my god Santana. He is beautiful!!"

Santana's eyes widened. "Blaine!!" Blaine shushed her to quiet her down. "Your boyfriend of a year is in your shower right now!"

"I know- I know!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well don't get your panties in a twist. Because whether I like Elijah or not, you cannot fuck this up." Santana huffed. "So don't do anything stupid!"

Blaine nodded, muttering under his breath. "Right! Nothing stupid.."

He turned away from his friend and headed into his bedroom, leaving his dish towel by the sink. Santana shook her head. She swore to god if that boy ruins something she would be pissed.

. . . .

Friday Evening

Blaine took a deep breath. He could not afford too freak out today. He needed to go in there and help that poor girl with math, who also happened to have a really attractive brother. He shook his head, and knocked on the door. Please don't be the brother, he repeated over and over in his head. Please don't be the brother.

He sighed of relief when Rachel answered it instead. "Blaine!!" Rachel smiled. "Perfect timing."

Blaine nodded his head walking in once invited. He smiled at her as she took his coat and he slid his shoes off.

"How is the weather outside?"

"Oh umm- good, great.. it's great!" Blaine finally got out. Mentally hitting himself. He was such an idiot.

Rachel chuckled, shaking her head. "But it's snowing outside?" She pointed towards the windows in the living room.

"Oh right.. well it's not too cold out still. Plus I like snow!"

Rachel nodded, nudging him toward the kitchen. "Isabelle, Mr Anderson is here." Blaine headed toward the kitchen, walking in through the archway. He glanced at Isabelle, with all her books open and the textbook in her lap.

"How's history going?"

"Good! Good!"

"Good. What did you get for your mark on the history exam?" Blaine questioned.

"65% Mr Anderson!"

Blaine smiled, clapping his hands. "That's great! I'm glad, well that's a start. Now we have to nail down this lesson otherwise the rest of Social studies won't make any sense too you okay?"

Isabelle nodded in agreement. About an hour later, the door to the apartment opened, and Kurt walked in, snowing dripping from his hair.

"Kurt!!" Isabelle shouted, rushing toward him. "Where have you been? You said you would be home an hour ago!"

"I know, I know! The traffic got piled up and everything."

Isabelle shook her head. "You can't scare us like that again!!" Isabelle turned toward the living room. "Rachel! Kurt's home."

"Coming!!" Came a voice from the back, before Rachel suddenly appeared, her shoulders finally sagging from relief. "God, I thought you died!!"

Kurt sighed. He loved his sisters, but those times he was talking about wanting to punch them, was in these moments. He knew they meant no harm it just gets frustrating when your sisters won't stop hovering. He hugged them back as they both held him, it wasn't until then did he notice their guest in the kitchen watching the scene unfold.

Kurt cleared his throat, as both girls pulled away. "Blaine!" Kurt said, slipping his jacket and shoes off at the doorway. "How are you?" He headed toward him leaving two shocked girls behind him.

"I-I'm doing great! Thank you.." Blaine answered. "And yourself?"

"Fine. Just a little chilly, which a hot chocolate will fix."

Blaine nodded, smiling. He turned back to the textbook. "Alright, Isabelle we should back to work?" Isabelle nodded heading to hop up on the bar stool in the kitchen again.

Isabelle left to the bathroom, while Kurt was fiddling around in the kitchen, no doubt making some supper. "Whatcha making?" Blaine questioned, startling Kurt who turned around.

"Oh- for supper?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Well, I'm making fettuccine Alfredo with roasted chicken and individual salads."

Blaine licked his lips. "That sounds delicious."

Kurt smiled nodding turning back to his making of supper. Blaine looked back down at his notes he'd written out for Isabelle.

"Hey, why were your sisters so worried about you earlier?"

"Oh that?" Kurt said. "Oh nothing, no reason. Just with snowing and storms they get worried I'll get trapped or something."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Oh okay."

Isabelle arrived back in time for them to resume the session for about 20 minutes.

And just as they were finishing up, Kurt leaned over the counter, sliding a piece of paper toward Blaine, who looked at it confused. Until he opened it, and read 'If you ever need anything just text me' with his number below it. Blaine smiled, nodding his head. He really could use a friend.

. . . .

Blaine walked in through the door. Frowning when it was only Elijah. Usually Santana was in the kitchen prepping supper. He set his bags and jacket on the counter and his keys in the bowl. And headed towards his boyfriend. Elijah turned around on the couch.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey." Blaine replied. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Santana?"

"Everything's fine. Santana is at her friend, Brittany's house." At the confused expression on Blaine's face he continued. "I needed the house with just us two."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry Blaine-"

"No! You can't break up with me! What did I do wrong? Tell me. I can fix it!"

"No, let me finish." Elijah said. "I have to go back to Chicago. Something came up and I need to go back."

"Why? What happened?" Blaine questioned. "Are your parents okay?"

"There fine. I just- something came up okay? And I have to go back!" Blaine nodded. "I'll be back in two weeks I hope. Just before Christmas time, okay?"

Blaine nodded his head again. "Your really not breaking up with me?"

"No!"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at 8."

Blaine frowned. He was really trying to fight the tears right now, but it wasn't really helping him right now.

"I need to get some sleep before my flight! Will you drive me to the airport tomorrow?"

"Yeah- yeah of course." He agreed. Elijah stood up heading into Blaine's bedroom. Blaine watched him go, before he looked down at his hands, holding the crumpled up paper. To hell with it.

6:05pm

Hey, it's me Blaine Anderson. Are you free tonight? Maybe we could just meet somewhere and chat or something?

6:30pm

Yes, of course, how does 8 tonight work for you?

6:45pm

Sounds perfect! I'll see you then.

6:55pm

See you then, Blaine. :)


End file.
